


Linger

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Hannah Park [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Massage, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah waited a little too long. (<a href="http://pierceaholic.tumblr.com/tagged/boss%20hannah%20park">Boss Hannah Park.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

Rim Jobs had closed to customers for the evening, but Hannah had the keys, so she and Lin lingered behind. Lin was working on her Voxel while Hannah kept her company, but when a sharp pain pinched Lin's shoulder, she asked Hannah to help her work out the kink.

Hannah gestured for Lin to sit on a work stool and stood directly behind her. She'd become accustomed to giving these shoulder massages. She used her hands to knead both shoulders, working her thumb in careful circles around the knot in Lin's left upper trapezius. "Wow. Not used to feeling you this tight."

Lin nodded and took a drag of her cigarette, exhaling a tiny cloud of smoke before responding. "It was that fucking race down at Ultordome last night. Got sideswiped by some asshole going the wrong way around the curve and it did a number on me. On top of that, this cat and mouse shit with Price is starting to get… intense. But it's nothing I can't handle."  

She smiled over her shoulder at Hannah before taking another puff. "Thanks for doing this again, H. I can never reach back there myself."

"You got it." Hannah stared down at the nape of Lin's neck, her breath catching in her throat. She'd done this so many times now, it felt like she had Lin's neck and shoulders memorized: every curve and shadow, every birthmark, every spot that made Lin moan in pleasure or wince in pain. She wondered what kind of sounds Lin would make if Hannah were permitted to kiss those sensitive spots.

Lin relaxed back into Hannah's grip. "Can you get the top of my neck? Got a headache building right at the base."

"Sure. How's this?" Hannah gently massaged the stiff muscles with the pads of her fingers, working them firmly as Lin made noises of approval.

"Fuck, that feels _great_." Lin dropped her cigarette to the cement floor of the garage and stamped it out with her shoe. "I'd swear your fingers are magic."

Hannah removed her hands from Lin's neck for a moment, wringing them nervously. You'll never know until you try, she told herself. "Well, there are... lots of other things I can do with my fingers. Much more interesting things. Things that feel much better. Things that are guaranteed to chase your tension away. I'm just saying." She held her breath, waiting for Lin's reaction.

Lin slowly spun around on her stool, quirking an eyebrow. "Hold up. Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"That depends. Do you think I'm talking about us sleeping together? 'Cause then yeah, I am." Hannah smiled and gave a little shrug.

Lin chuckled. "Listen... H. You're cute, funny, don't take any shit, and you're the scariest fucking driver I know. Not the _best_ , but the scariest. And if you'd made a pass at me three weeks ago, I'd be peeling my clothes off right now."

Hannah kept a neutral expression, but her heart sank. Three weeks? Where was a fucking time machine when you needed one? She didn't want to ask, but she had to know. "What changed?"

Gesturing to the empty work stool beside her, Lin beckoned. "Sit down. Because before I say anything, you gotta promise not to tell Julius about this. Or Johnny. Those two will give me endless shit about it and that's the last thing I need right now."

"Alright, alright. Pinky swear." Hannah slid onto the stool next to Lin.

Lin pulled out two cigarettes from her pack, lighting the first one, taking a drag and passing it over to Hannah before lighting the second one for herself. She paused for a moment, clearly reluctant to share whatever was on her mind. "Okay… you know that kid, Donnie?"

"Yeah, that scrawny-ass mechanic I fake shot at so you could get in good with the-oh. Hell no. Don't tell me you been pumping him for more than information."

"Fuck you," Lin said, and playfully punched Hannah's bicep. "It's not like that. But I think… I kind of want it to be. This is stupid as shit, H, but I might be falling for him."

"Christ." Hannah frowned, more out of concern for Lin than personal disappointment. "So… what? You gonna try running with the Rollerz for real now? 'Cause I don't see that working out long-term."

"Fuck no! You know I'm a Saint for life." Lin looked around again to make doubly certain no one was eavesdropping. "But Donnie, I think maybe I could talk him into joining up with us. Once we've taken down the Rollerz. And he could be real useful to the Saints."

Hannah took a drag of her cigarette and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. The whole thing seemed like a fucking bad idea, but she wanted Lin to be happy. And when she talked about Donnie, her eyes lit up. "Well, you're right about one thing. Julius and Johnny are going to kick your ass."

"I could take them both, right? Okay maybe not Johnny." Lin held out a loose fist with her pinky extended. "But you're not telling, right? You pinky swore."

"Fucking pinky swear." Hannah rolled her eyes and hooked her smallest finger around Lin's. "I promise. Just, be careful, alright? What the fuck am I saying? You're _never_ careful."

"Careful doesn't win you races."

"Then be _smart_." Hannah let her hand linger against Lin's for a moment longer. "And hey, if you ever change your mind about that other thing…"

Lin put her palm on Hannah's thigh and leaned in to murmur, "I'll definitely let you know."


End file.
